Warcraft
frame|Logo seriiWarcraft (lub też: WarCraft) - seria gier komputerowych (RTS i MMORPG), opowiadań, książek, komiksów i mangi wydawanych przez Blizzard Entertainment, jednocześnie jedno z trzech głównych uniwersów wykreowanych przez wydawcę razem ze StarCraft i Diablo. Warto też odnotować że jest pierwszą z tych serii, gdyż została rozpoczęta w 1994 roku, podczas gdy Diablo rozpoczęte zostało w 1996, a StarCraft w 1998. Seria ta jest obecnie jedną z najpopularniejszych, wyprzedzając obie te serie pod względem popularności i liczby sprzedanych produktów. Jest też uznawana za serię najlepszych gier strategicznych lub gier MMO roku. Opis Akcja serii ma miejsce w świecie Azeroth, jednak część wydarzeń odbywa się też w innych światach, jak Draenor, przeistoczony potem w Rubieże czy Argus, a także w przeszłości, możliwej przyszłości i alternatywnych światach. Główną planetę oraz resztę innych miejsc zamieszkuje wiele rozmaitych ras. W Warcraft: Orcs & Humans wiadomo o ludziach i orkach, w Tides of Darkness zasięg ten poszerza się o elfy, ogry, krasnoludy, trolle, gnomy, smoki i gobliny. W Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos oraz dodatku The Frozen Throne natomiast dochodzą nieumarli, Nocne Elfy, Nagi, Krwawe Elfy, demony, taureni, draenei oraz nerubianie. W pierwszej grze istniał konflikt ludzkiego królestwa z orkowym klanem, natomiast w drugim przybrał on formę wojny między Przymierzem Lordaeronu a Orczą Hordą. W trzeciej natomiast walki poszerzyły się o Strażników oraz Plagę kontrolowaną przez Płonący Legion. Dodatek opowiada z kolei o kilku nowych frakcjach oraz o tym co pozostało po wojnach jakie nawiedziły Azeroth. Czwartą grą (nie licząc dodatków) jest World of Warcraft, opowiadające o nowej generacji konfliktu w którym uczestniczą poszukiwacze przygód, będący awatarami gracza. Świat podzielił się na Przymierze i Hordę, odróżniające się od swych poprzedników dodając miano Nowe. Właśnie konflikt między Przymierzem a Hordą jest fundamentem całej serii. Oprócz tego występują tutaj też takie siły jak Płonący Legion, Siły Starych Bóstw, Plaga, Żelazna Horda czy Panteon, jak również całe mnóstwo innych frakcji. Zadaniem graczy w Warcraft jest prowadzić swoje wojska do zwycięstwa, natomiast w World of Warcraft muszą wykonywać zadania mające na celu rozwiązanie lokalnych problemów, branie udziału w bitwach, pokonywanie razem ze znajomymi rozmaitych lochów oraz rozwijanie swojej postaci. Produkty Gry *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans (1994) *Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness (1995) **Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (1996) *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) **Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (2003) *World of Warcraft (2004) **World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (2007) **World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (2008) **World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (2010) **World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) **World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) **World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) **World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) **World of Warcraft: Shadowlands (2020) *World of Warcraft: Classic (reedycja vanilli, 2019) *Warcraft III: Reforged (reedycja Warcrafta III, 2019) *Hearthstone (2014) Książki *Na Krew i Honor (Of Blood and Honor) (2000) *Dzień Smoka (Day of the Dragon) (2001) *Władca klanów (Lord of the Clans) (2001) *Ostatni strażnik (The Last Guardian) (2002) *Wojna Starożytnych (War of the Ancients Trilogy) **Księga pierwsza: Studnia Wieczności (The Well of Eternity) (2004) **Księga druga: Dusza Demona (Demon Soul) (2004) **Księga trzecia: Rozbicie (The Sundering) (2005) *Krąg Nienawiści (Cycle of Hatred) (2006) *Narodziny Hordy (Rise of the Horde) (2006) *Fale Ciemności (Tides of Darkness) (2007) *Przez Mroczny Portal (Beyond the Dark Portal) (2008) *Noc Smoka (Night of the Dragon) (2008) *Arthas: Powstanie Króla Lisza (Arthas: Rise of the Lich King) (2009) *Stormrage (2010) *Rozbicie: Preludium do Kataklizmu (The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm) (2010) *Thrall: Zmierzch Aspektów (Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects) (2011) *Wilcze serce (Wolfheart) (2012) *Jaina Proudmoore: Wichry Wojny (Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War) (2012) *Vol’jin: Cienie Hordy (Vol’jin: Shadows of the Horde) (2013) *Zbrodnie Wojenne (War Crimes) (2014) *Destynacja: Pandaria (Destination: Pandaria) (2014) *Illidan (2016) *Traveler (2016) **Wędrowiec (2016) **Spiralna Ścieżka (2018) **Błyszczące Ostrze (2019) *Kronika (Chronicle) (2016-2018) **Część 1 (2016) **Część 2 (2017) **Część 3 (2018) *Cisza przed Burzą (Before the Storm) (2018) Komiksy *World of Warcraft (2007-2009) autorstwa DC Comics *Ashbringer (2008-2009) *Klątwa Worgena *Perła Pandarii *Mroczni Jeźdźcy *World of Warcraft: Bloodsworn (2013) *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) Manga *Trylogia Studni Słońca **Polowanie na Smoka (2005) **Cienie Lodu (2006) **Widmowe Ziemie (2007) *Warcraft: Legends (2008 – 2009) *Rycerz Śmierci (2009) *Mag (2010) *Szaman (2010) *Skrzydło Cienia **Smoki Rubieży (2010) **Punkt Nexusa (2011) Inne *Warcraft: Początek (2016) (alternatywny świat) Galeria RTS WCOnH_logo.png|Orcs & Humans|link= WC2_Tides_of_Darkness.png|Tides of Darkness|link= WC2_Beyond_the_Dark_Portal.png|Beyond the Dark Portal|link= WC3RoC-logo.png|Reign of Chaos|link= WC3tFT-logo.png|The Frozen Throne|link= WC3Reforged-logo.png|Reforged|link= World of Warcraft 500px-WoWlogo.png|Vanilla|link= TBCLogo.png|The Burning Crusade|link= Wotlklogo.png|Wrath of the Lich King|link= Cataclysmlogo.png|Cataclysm|link= MoPlogo.png|Mists of Pandaria|link= WoDLogo.png|Warlords of Draenor|link= Legionlogo.png|Legion|link= Battle_for_Azeroth_logo.png|Battle for Azeroth|link= WoW_Classic_logo.png|Classic|link= Shadowlands_Logo.png|Shadowlands|link= Książki RiseoftheHorde-Cover2016.jpg|Narodziny Hordy|link= TidesofDarkness-Cover.jpg|Fale Ciemności|link= BeyondtheDarkPortal-Cover.jpg|Przez Mroczny Portal|link= Arthas_Rise_of_the_Lich_King-Cover2019.jpg|Arthas: Przebudzenie Króla Lisza|link= War_Crimes_full_cover.jpg|Zbrodnie Wojenne|link= Before_the_Storm_Cover.jpg|Cisza przed Burzą|link= Komiksy ||link= Manga ||link= Filmy Warcraft_film_logo_medium.png|Warcraft: Początek|link= Ciekawostki *Początkowo uniwersum Warcrafta miało charakter dark fantasy, jednakże wraz z wydaniem World of Warcraft zaczęło przybierać ono wydźwięk odbicia współczesnego świata połączonego z fantastyką naukową oraz baśnią fantasy. Kategoria:Warcraft Kategoria:World of Warcraft Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Książki